The present invention relates to a disc brake apparatus of the type used primarily in motorized two wheel vehicles such as motorcycles and motorbikes.
The prior art with reference to disc brake arrangements used in two wheel vehicles has seen the use of a pair of right and left side panels on either side of the wheel hub, the panels being provided, at their inner surfaces, with at least a pair of right and left brake pistons. Each of these pistons are arranged to face a brake pad at their forward ends, and a brake disc is secured to each side surface of the wheel hub. It has been found that the above conventional arrangement leaves much to be desired inasmuch as it exhibits a poor heat diffusion characteristic. This is due to the arrangement of elements wherein the brake disc is wholly covered by the aforesaid side panels.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which is free of the above heat diffusion problem.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved disc brake apparatus which will not suffer from overheating to the extent evident in such devices in the prior art.
Yet further objects will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention.